1. Field of the Invention:
The instant invention is in the field of pneumatically powered projectile launchers, and, more particularly, relates to mouth-blown game disk launching devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with various and numerous stored-energy, projectile launching systems. The stored energy may be released to launch a projectile by mechanically actuating a trigger mechanism forming a part of the housing containing the reservoir and launching mechanism.
Some of such examples known to the inventor herein are: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,170,373; 2,733,699; 3,046,694; 3,046,966; 3,739,764; 3,937,191 and 4,159,705.
The disk moving device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,373 employs a manually operable means for compressing the air within a housing having an air vent in the bottom thereof whereby when device is manually depressed, the air is compressed within the chamber and thereafterwards forced, under pressure, out the air vent. A disk positioned near the air vent will be propelled by the compressed air away from the air vent. This disk propelling device is not very efficient as it does not permit any substantial air pressure to be built up within the chamber because it is always vented, and is directing air towards the disk the instant the device is manually depressed, and does not provide a means for launching the disk into the air; it merely propells it along the ground or the surface of the game playing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,699 relates to a toy rocket launching mechanism and offers a relatively complex device for pneumatically launching a toy rocket. The rocket is propelled pneumatically away from a compressed air reservoir when it is released via a mechanical release or trigger mechanism; it does not employ a valve for triggering the release of the rocket as found in the present device disclosed herein.
Another type of pneumatic jet propelled toy rocket mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,694. In FIG. 3, there is shown a relatively simple air plunger and one-way ball/check valve mechanism for forcing compressed air into the hollow body of the toy projectile which is partially filled with a liquid such as water. When the air pressure inside the toy projectile reaches a level where it begins forcing the water out of the body of the toy projectile via the compressed air delivery passageway into the toy projectile, the toy projectile is launched under the power of the internal pressure and the jet of fluid material caused to be emitted from the compressed air delivery passageway which now functions as a nozzle.
Another type of compressed air toy rocket launcher is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,966. A series of air valves is used to control the delivery of compressed air into the hollow body of the toy rocket in order to launch it away from tube 106 which includes a closed end 118 fitting against the end of the tube 106 remote the base 110.
A toy rocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,764 in combination with an angularly adjustable cylindrical launch tube coupled to a special "firing" valve. The valve, in turn, is connected to a source of compressed air residing in an air reservoir formed by an expansible balloon. A hand operable air pump is coupled to the balloon for inflation via a check valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,705 details an air pump mechanism for charging an air reservoir and for shifting a pilot valve in order to launch the projectile away from the housing when the air pressure in the hose between the pump and the housing become sufficient great to do so.
None of the above devices known by the present inventor teach, disclose or anticipate the new and novel device disclosed herein.